When an operator directly operates a copier and starts copying and thereafter a jam or the like occurs, the copier transmits a detection signal of this trouble to a receiver that the operator carries, and when receiving the detection signal, the receiver notifies the user of the occurrence of the trouble (e.g. see PATENT LITERATURE #1).